Breast Implants
by XxOnlyYouForeverxX
Summary: Aisha is tired of Elsword calling her Flat and Flatty and always making fun of her. Then, when Aisha is tired of Elswords crap, she has an idea that will blow everyone away... Now, let's see what Elsword will say now, when he's done drooling... Rated T Then M in later chapters? I'll add a bit of sexual tension in the early chapters then get down to the fun in later chapters...


**I do not own the Elsword characters and/or the game.**

**Aisha: Elemental Master- 17**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer- 17**

**Rena- Night Watcher- 18**

**Raven- Blade Master- 19**

**Eve- Battle Seraph- 16**

**Chung- Tactical Trooper- 16**

*Aisha POV*

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Ugh..." I drooled on my pillow, refusing to get up.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep..._

"Argh!" I broke the alarm clock with my staff. "Aisha are you awake yet?!" Rena yelled. "Fi.. five more minutes!" I yelled back. "No, now! You're already late for school!"

_School?... Shoot! School! _

I got up, got my clothes and raced for the bathroom. "Shit!" I tripped over the curve and almost fell over, luckily... Chung caught me. "Hey, Aisha! Be careful there." I blushed a bit "Yeah, thanks Chung!" I awkwardly let go of him and stumbled to the bathroom. When i opened the door, well, was I in for a surprise...

*Elsword POV*

I finished showering and went to grab my towel, went the grape came in and started to undress. I kinda stared for a bit with my mouth opened, but then i yelled "Aisha! I..I'm in here!" I was pretty sure I turned crimson... But, Aisha turned around and squeaked and covered herself with my towel. "Argh, get out of here!" "What?! I was in here first!" She gave me a death glare with a tint of blush and growled "GET... OUT"

"Well, you have my towel..." "Huh?" she looked down and flushed, she looked for another one but there wasn't another...

*Aisha POV*

_Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh what do i do?!_

"Um, i know." "What?" Elsword said. "I'll et in the shower while you're getting out and ill give you the towel."  
"Um... Ok..." he said embarrassed, he was really red, i bet i was too! _Gosh he has a really hot... Gah! I cant think about... that!_ "Um, ok, ready? One.. Two.. Three!" We changed positions, i was in the shower and he was wrapped in a towel. "Ok, leave already!" "Alright alright! Flatty!" "Ugh!" He went out and I turned on the shower thinking... _I know Im flat, but he doesn't have to tell me everyday... _

_*_Elsword POV_*_

_Did I just see Aisha...? _

"Argh! Stupid! stupid!" I hit myself on the forehead. "Elsword... what make you stupid? Other than everything else?" Eve asked. _Oh, it's just Eve._ By my calculations, your pulse is stronger and faster, your temperature has risen and you're nose is bleeding... SO..., what was it?" "None of your damn business!" "By your denial, i can say it was something lustful to you... who else was in the showe..." I cut her off, she was getting to much of this right! I swear, it's like she was ease dropping! "WH- WHAT?! NO IT WASN'T WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! AnywayIgottagobye!" _Way too close..._

*Aisha POV*

I finished shower and realized i had no towel... "Argh, Eve! I need a towel!" I heard someone walking down the hall and in came... RAVEN?! "R..Raven?!"

"Yeah?..." Raven asked. "IM. IN. THE. SHOWER!" "Well, you asked, no, yelled, for a towel..." I..I wanted Eve to bring it!" "Why? Are you like that?..." "Gah! Im not! It.. It's just... you'll see me..." "Its not like there's anything to see..." Raven retorted. I just stood there in shock, i was processing the open insult slowly. "AAAAGGGGHHHH!" I yelled out and summoned my staff. I burned Ravens face to a singe were he yelped and ran away. I grabbed the towel and sobbed into the towel.  
"Wh.. Why?" Why do i have such small breasts?..." I sobbed.

_I know what to do...  
_"I.. I got it..." I whispered... "I got it!" i yelled out. I got dressed and went over to my room.

*Elsword POV*

_Aisha..._

"Gah! Why am i thinking of her?... Shs so... annoying and rude and..." _Smart, brave and beautiful..._ "Gah! Just stop it conscious!"  
_Why does she make me feel this way? I feel like i needed to grab her and strip her off her clothes, hear her small, quivering breaths and enticing moans... God she makes me so... hard, my private is pulsing...  
_I groaned at the dirty images i had of her in my head, i slowly reached for my throbbing penis...

"I need to stop this! Why would i even think of her this way?!" _You have been for a long time, because you love.._ "I'm gonna go eat breakfast!..." I interrupted my thoughts, scared of what i was even thinking.


End file.
